


Winterfell, the stronghold of the North

by LeonaHightower



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaHightower/pseuds/LeonaHightower
Summary: Following Episode 9, Season 6 (The Battle of Bastards)9x3x9





	

Winterfell, the stronghold of the North,  
In spite of what everyone believes,  
Is quite a sophisticated place.

Consider the way that it is built:  
Designed by Bran the Builder himself,  
A man-made oasis against cold.

Hot water piping inside the walls,  
A considerable library,  
Blue roses growing in glassed gardens.

No direwolves except in bedtime tales.  
Candles sufficient to read by night,  
Steaming baths, the art of the lord’s kiss.

It has a sense that rule means service;  
That a commander must know his men;  
That better not fight in tournaments.

Yet what everyone believes is right:  
Great as its store of knowledge may be,  
It is quite straightforward in one sense.

It has no skill to disentangle  
Wheels within wheels of mean, selfish wiles  
or pitch-black wormholes of a cruel mind.

And even by its great daughter saved,  
Bandaged with fresh banners of direwolf,  
The citadel stands bereft and numb.

In its simple heart it will not believe  
That Rickon could be used in this way,  
That such a thing could be done to Jon.

 


End file.
